


Out of the Dark Chapter 1

by palaemon



Category: Glee
Genre: Big Bang, M/M, kurtofsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palaemon/pseuds/palaemon





	Out of the Dark Chapter 1

**Title** Out of the Dark

**Author** Palaemon77

**Rating** Mature

**Genre** Supernatural

**Pairing** Kurtofsky

**Warnings** Character Deaths

**Wordcount** 31459

**Spoilers** Season 2

**Summary** After the locker room kiss, Kurt finds out that Dave isn't who he thought he was, but at least he thought Dave was human.

**Links**

{  [Chapter 1](http://palaemon77.livejournal.com/532.html)  } {  [Chapter 2](http://palaemon77.livejournal.com/880.html)  } {  [Chapter 3](http://palaemon77.livejournal.com/1060.html)  } {  [Chapter 4](http://palaemon77.livejournal.com/1473.html)  } {  [Chapter 5](http://palaemon77.livejournal.com/1570.html)  } {  [Chapter 6](http://palaemon77.livejournal.com/1978.html)  }  
{  [Chapter 7](http://palaemon77.livejournal.com/2132.html)  } {  [Chapter 8 ](http://palaemon77.livejournal.com/2371.html)  } {  [Chapter 9 ](http://palaemon77.livejournal.com/2632.html)  } {  [Chapter 10](http://palaemon77.livejournal.com/2917.html)  } {  [Chapter 11](http://palaemon77.livejournal.com/3092.html)  } {  [Epilogue](http://palaemon77.livejournal.com/3379.html)  }

**Chapter 1**

The dream was always the same. Kurt was nine years old and he was lying back basking in the sunlight; he was surrounded by a meadow and beautiful wildflowers. He could smell their scent, and feel the soft grass underneath his body. The sun above him was warm and radiant. This was his favorite place in the whole world. It felt safe; it felt like home.

Unfortunately, the dream always ended the same as well. Kurt got lost on his way back home. Even though it was only a few minutes walk through the woods to his back yard, he felt like he was going in circles and finally it just got too dark to see. Kurt couldn ’ t even see the hand in front of his face. He literally had to feel his way around the woods, stumbling over debris and fallen trees.

Kurt knew he should be scared, but he wasn ’ t. He felt protected somehow.  He finally sensed which way to go, but then he froze. It was as if his decision brought about something from out of the dark. It wanted him; Kurt could feel it. With the need to suddenly get away, he gathered the courage to push his small body through the woods.

As he got closer to home, Kurt could feel the cold emptiness of the presence coming for him, faster and faster. He tried to move quicker, but it was still blacker than pitch. One trip after another, Kurt forced himself back to his feet. He was so close. He could almost feel the warmth of his bedroom. It was calling to him.

Suddenly the presence was in front of him. He was surrounded by it. He wanted to just lie down and wait for it to pass, but something inside him told him that he was stronger than that. He needed to stand up against the dark. Kurt stood firm with his back against the trunk of a broad tree. He needed to confront his fear.

Just as the presence was about to envelop him, a bright white light emerged. It was so bright that Kurt had to cover his eyes. He could feel heat emanating from the source too. He tried to inch his hand so he could make out the source, but the light was too much. Kurt started to get light-headed, and he thought he heard a muffled shriek. He tried to fight unconsciousness but was failing. Just as he began succumbing to the nothingness, he felt a pair of warm, strong hands catch him as he fell. They were the warmest hands he ’ d ever felt and so strong. He could feel them on his face as he passed into oblivion.

Kurt awoke to a whimper, but it wasn ’ t his own. It belonged to his Alaskan malamute Beacon. In a way, this dog had been Kurt ’ s best friend. He started having this dream when he was nine, and the next day Beacon showed up on Kurt ’ s doorstep. He thought it was sweet for his dad to have the puppy  ‘ appear ’ on the front porch for Kurt. The two bonded with each other instantly. Beacon was only a puppy then, but Kurt felt that it could somehow keep him safe.

Logically, Kurt knew it was a dream, but it still made him uneasy. He tried to rationalize that it wasn't real and that he would be fine. There was nothing in the dark trying to get him. Still, he never ventured into the woods behind his house. 

Kurt lay there in bed staring at the clock. He only had eight minutes until his alarm went off. Wasn ’ t that always the case? Why couldn't the bad dreams be earlier, so when you woke up you ’ d still have a few hours more sleep? He decided to just squeeze his eyes shut and wait it out. Eight minutes were still better than getting up even thirty seconds before the alarm went off. 

He heard a familiar _pant pant pant._ It was too late. Beacon knew Kurt was awake and there was no way he would allow Kurt to pretend to sleep. He swore that dog could hold its bladder for days, but if someone moved around like he was awake or an alarm clock went off, Beacon would pounce and make them get up and feed him and let him out. It was like Pavlov ’ s dog. Kurt chuckled to himself at the pun, but took no enjoyment as the eighty-pound muscled fur ball leaped onto Kurt ’ s queen-sized bed and started licking Kurt ’ s face.

“ Beacon! Down. ” Kurt managed. He wasn ’ t angry, but he _was_ going to wash his face first. Kurt slowly rolled onto his side and pulled himself up to a sitting position on the side of his bed. He yawned and stretched and tried to come to life. Beacon moved over from the door and sat next to Kurt so the canine could get some petting.

Kurt turned his alarm off and reluctantly started his day.

At school, Kurt was looking forward to Glee club. It was his favorite class and he couldn ’ t wait. He ’ d been lucky and avoided any jocks before lunch. The ones in Glee club didn ’ t mess with him anymore, but they didn ’ t really stand up for him either. He ’ d been getting tossed in the dumpster every day until the bullies found a new way to torture him. He knew being the only out gay kid at McKinley would come with a price. Some days it almost didn ’ t seem worth it.

It had been three days and not a peep. If Kurt wasn ’ t suspicious by nature, he ’ d begin to think the jocks had given up the bullying. On his way to Glee, he ran into Tina and they decided to walk together for solidarity. They would pick on her too. It was usually a slushie rather than a dumpster dive, but one couldn ’ t be too careful.

Tina had exciting news about her budding relationship with a football player turned Gleek, Mike. They were so engrossed in the details that they hadn ’ t noticed a figure shadowing them. Just as they were mere steps away from class …

_ SLAM! _

Kurt felt his body being shoved sideways against the nearby lockers. It wasn ’ t a particularly hard push, but it was embarrassing. When Kurt finally composed himself, he could see an appalled Tina looking off towards his attacker.

Karofsky.

Dave Karofsky was a prime example of the Neanderthal meathead jocks that McKinley supplied. He was big and broad. He had a careless gaze to his eyes, and he was probably dumb as he was strong, which would be a lot.

Kurt was so stunned by the maneuver that he just picked up his satchel and carried on, however watchful. Kurt did notice that as Karofsky rounded the nearby corner, he glanced back at Kurt, probably to make sure he did the proper amount of damage. Instead of dwelling on things he could not change, Kurt decided to just move on and try and enjoy Glee.

Over the next few days, Kurt kept getting subjected to stealth shoves. He could swear that Karofsky knew when he wasn ’ t looking and made his move. It wasn ’ t like they really hurt. Kurt presumed they were more of a power move or a form of psychological warfare or something. They were humiliating and dreaded, but they weren ’ t overly painful.

Kurt was sitting in Glee when Mr. Schue talked about their competition songs for Regionals. Santana made a crude gay joke about the Dalton Academy Warblers. They needed a volunteer to  ‘ spy, ’ on the opposing team. Since Kurt wasn ’ t getting anywhere with the boys vs. girls assignment, he agreed to snoop. It made odd sense to Kurt. He couldn ’ t sing with the girls against the boys, so he would visit the all-boys school instead. Go figure.

While visiting Dalton Academy, Kurt witnessed something amazing: a Glee club that was deemed cool. He was instantly drawn to the main singer, a dreamy guy named Blaine. He was handsome and polite. Kurt could tell he was intelligent and well spoken too, but best of all he was gay. The complete opposite of that thug Karofsky.

Kurt couldn ’ t help but to share notes with how it was it to be an out gay kid in high school. Eventually, Kurt told Blaine about his problems with bullying, and more specifically one jock in particular. Blaine just told him to stand his ground, have courage and make it stop. He told Kurt that most bullies have something to hide.

He took that sentiment back with him the next day. Courage. Kurt was looking at something on his phone when suddenly his phone leapt from his hands to floor in front of him and a split second later Kurt felt himself on the familiar route to the lockers beside him, but this time it was harder. It was like there was more to it, and he couldn ’ t keep himself from going to the floor afterwards. Before the shoves were more like a duty or a responsibility, but this time Kurt thought he felt something else, anger maybe  – hatred.

Kurt couldn ’ t help but think about the courage that Blaine mentioned and the sting of the metal he ’ d just been slammed into. With all of the strength he could gather, Kurt rose and charged after the beast.

Kurt was in the locker room instantly. The first thing he noticed as he was yelling at the larger boy was that they were alone. Kurt had just confronted a bully twice his size in an empty locker room. He didn ’ t stop to think about how stupid he was because he was on a roll. This uneducated neanderthal was about to be taught a lesson on how to treat people. Kurt started yelling about how being gay is no reason to shove people and the bully just looked … nervous actually.

The normally confident and emotionally stunted jock looked scared and on the verge of tears. Kurt just needed one more zinger and he hoped this bastard would break. Their faces were so close. Karofsky was either going to punch him or burst into tears.

“ You ’ re just a scared little boy who doesn ’ t realize how extraordinarily ordinary you are! ”

That was it. Kurt knew that was the breaking point, but what happened next was not at all what Kurt expected.

Suddenly, Karofsky ’ s warm hands were cupping Kurt ’ s jaw as the jock quickly moved in for a desperate, passionate kiss. Kurt instantly noticed the heat being generated from Karofsky ’ s hands and lips. The kiss was strong and tender at the same time. The other boy ’ s eyes were squeezed shut and Kurt could hear a faint moan escape him. Kurt ’ s eyes were plastered open. He wasn ’ t afraid though, but he was in shock.

Kurt wasn ’ t attracted to this jerk, but for some reason he wasn ’ t as offended as he thought he should be. It was like he could feel something, _taste_ something maybe. As his attacker pulled away and they could see each other, maybe for the first time, Kurt could see the loneliness and pain in the other boy ’ s eyes. He ’ d just figured Karofsky ’ s eyes were plain brown, but Kurt could see in that instant that they were in fact hazel, golden honey with green and brown flecks.

Kurt almost couldn ’ t comprehend everything that had just happened before Karofsky tentatively moved in for a second kiss. Kurt finally regained his faculties enough to put his hands up as a defense. It was not enough to stop the larger boy, but it was sufficient. Karofsky stopped and was visibly upset, not so much mad as frustrated or disappointed maybe. With a double-fisted slam to the nearby lockers, Karofsky fled the room nearly in tears.

Kurt stood stationary. He was stunned and couldn ’ t move, his closed hand up nearly covering his mouth. He didn ’ t know if he wanted to cry or run away too. Fortunately, his legs made the decision for him and started to give way. Kurt slid down the locker wall behind him and just folded his arms around his knees. He must have been there for five minutes before regaining the awareness to look around. No one was there, so it must be a free period.

As Kurt pulled himself to a standing position, he noticed a flicker of light coming from the other side of the room. At first, he thought it was just light filtering through his tear-filled eyes. Although he hadn ’ t cried, he was close. He shook off the thought and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. Once standing, he moved for the door but saw another flicker of light coming from the same spot. This time he decided to investigate. After all, it would give his tormentor more time to be farther away.

Moving across the room, Kurt found the source of the flickering light. It was the overhead lights reflecting off of a plain silver-colored band. It was solid and a bit heavy, but the ring was smaller than a man ’ s. Why was it in the boy ’ s locker room? It wasn ’ t like any of them were married, and Coach Beiste had bigger fingers than anyone on the team. Kurt heard a clatter coming from the opposite direction of the door, so he quickly pocketed the ring and scooted out of the room.  
  
[Chapter 2](http://palaemon77.livejournal.com/880.html)


End file.
